


with a sense of poise and rationality

by Slytherwitch



Series: Many Moments of a Defining Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: (December Twenty-Fourth, 1967) Nobody was truly excited to be at the wedding of the century. The two eldest members of this generation’s two greatest wizarding families were joining together. An alliance was made: in order for a prosperous business to continue between the LeStrange and the Black families, the LeStrange offered to buy the matriarch’s eldest niece.





	with a sense of poise and rationality

**Author's Note:**

> Bellatrix Faceclaim: Narsha from Brown Eyed Girls  
> Rodolphus's Faceclaim: Cole Sprouse  
> *Puff Post is not my idea. I don't know where it is from, but I enjoy it.

##  _ with a sense of poise and rationality _

###  **December 24th, 1967**

 

Nobody was truly excited to be at the wedding of the century. The two eldest members of this generation’s two greatest wizarding families were joining together. An alliance was made: in order for a prosperous business to continue between the LeStrange and the Black families, the LeStrange offered to buy the matriarch’s eldest niece. 

It was a decent trade. A bride and an eventual heir for thousands of galleons and future political alliances. The Black and LeStrange families both benefited from it.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both knew this. As the future patriarch and matriarch of the LeStrange family respectfully, the two teenagers knew that a lot was riding on this wedding.

The two were perfect purebloods in the eyes of their families. They both were sorted into Slytherin, they are both intelligent individuals, both of them have the right ideologies, both were up and coming Death Eaters, both were beautiful, both were perfect.

Well, Bellatrix had a hint of insanity and Rodolphus had a touch of homosexuality; nobody talked about that though. Otherwise, they were perfect purebloods.

The wedding was the event of the century and, at the current moment, everything was going smoothly.

In Bellatrix’s dressing room the group of witches in her wedding party were helping her get ready.

“Bella, please sit still.”

Twirling her wand, she replies, “Oh Andy, I can do whatever I want, for today is the day I’m getting married. As the bride, I get whatever I want, whenever I want.”

A smirk pressed itself on her lips; Andromeda rolls her eyes, “You aren’t going to look good if you don’t sit still.”

“Looks are important Bellatrix,” her maid of honor and best friend Rita Skeeter reminds her.

Bella slides on her heels, “Hurry up then so I wouldn’t get sot bored sitting on my arse.”

“If you sit still long enough I would’ve been done by now.”

“Bella, Andy.” Narcissa speaks up before the bickering turns into an actual fight, “The ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes.”

“Good thing most of us are ready,” Andromeda snides.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, “Just hurry up Andy.”

At the altar with the Minister of Magic, was Rodolphus LeStrange. In his black, Italian dress robes, he stood with a ring with the LeStrange crest, awaiting Bellatrix. 

Despite the fact that both of their families were in the audience, he wasn’t nervous. He knew what today was and what it meant for him and Bellatrix.

The music begins and he takes a deep breath. The wedding is starting.

First out are Narcissa Black and her escort, Lucius Malfoy. Everyone knows that in a few short years they’ll be in the same position Bella and Roddy are in.

Next is Andromeda Black and Sirius Black, Bellatrix’s sister and cousin respectfully. Neither of them wants to be forced into marriages and are blocking out the fact that Walburga is currently looking for suitable spouses for both of them.

After that, it’s the witch and wizard of honor, Rita Skeeter and Rastaban LeStrange. Both of them are most likely the next to get married, despite the LeStrange Matriarch’s dislike of Rita and her investigative ways.

Finally, it’s Bellatrix with her aunt Walburga, the matriarch of the Black Family. Walburga was in her place years and years ago.

The music comes to a halt. Bellatrix is at the altar. Rodolphus looks at her.

Right now, even if only for a moment, Bellatrix and Rodolphus are equals. 

Silently, they slice each other’s hand with their wands. Then, they recite simultaneously, “And with this bloodshed, we are one, we are equal, we are together.”

The blood drops into a small vial and their respective magis circle them.

Not a kiss is shared between the two, but it isn’t needed The muggle custom isn’t apparent in Wizarding society. They are now the future patriarch and matriarch of the House of LeStrange. He is her husband and she is her wife. With the Minister of Magic officiating their wedding, they are legally wedded.

Their families stand and quietly applaud the couple.

Hand in hand, Mr. and Mrs. LeStrange walk down the aisle together, leading the wedding party and all other guests to the main ballroom.

 Bellatrix and Rodolphus sit in the middle of a long table, not unlike the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and overlook their guests. Rastaban, Rita, and the rest of the wedding party sit with them: guys to Rodolphus’ left and girls next to Bellatrix’s right.

Tables on tables of important pureblood families line the edges of the ballroom. Rastaban and Rita, now standing beside the bride and groom, start their speech.

The two bring upon a tale of the bride and groom separately. Rastaban talks about the time Rodolphus got into a duel with infamous blood-traitor Molly Weasley, effectively embarrassing him due to the fact that he lost; Rita paints Bellatrix in a better light, telling the tale when she got her and Andromeda spots on Slytherin’s Quidditch Team once she became Captain and winning both the Quidditch and House Cups that year.

Once the stories are over, house elves from both the Black and LeStrange families serve all of the wedding guests. Courses after courses were served. Chatter throughout the ballroom was heard. Bella and Rodolphus weren’t saying a word to each other; each was focused on the events that would unfold later that night.

Once the final course was served, Rodolphus took his new wife onto the dance floor. The two break out into a perfect waltz. Rodolphus led Bellatrix around the ballroom, effectively showing her off to everyone there.

Bellatrix put on an uncharacteristic smile and followed him. She makes sure that her dress is shown and the jewels she’s donning sparkle in everyone’s faces. For now, until Rodolphus dies, she lives to show how wealthy the LeStrange Family truly is. She isn’t equal in the eyes of pureblood society to him anymore. She is an object. A thing. She’s just something to show off and provide heirs for the LeStrange family.

Bellatrix always knew this day would come. She’s never looked forward to it like Narcissa, nor did she turn her head in contempt like Andromeda. She’s indifferent to the affair. 

Sooner than later, the first course is served. Almost one hundred house elves pop into the hall, each house elf serves only one or two people. The hall dines on course after course. Every thirty minutes the house elves pop in to trade out plates.

The coordination just with the house elves took a ton of time, just like everything involving this wedding. The LeStranges spared no expense. Any whim Bellatrix or Rodolphus wanted was granted.

After a staggering seven courses, three and a half hours, and too much food to comfortably fit in her dress, there are the rounds of pictures to be taken. Most of the photographers are from stuffy publishers who are no doubt paid off by the Lestrange family.

“Now smile, Bella,” Rodolphus has his hand around his wife’s waist, quietly chastizing her.

Bella flashes an entirely fake grin, “Oh don’t worry about me.”

Photographer after photographer have the pair in the same pose. Rodolphus is to be wrapping himself around Bellatrix and she is to be holding him back, showing off the ring. Neither of them are pleased about the position they’re in.

Amelia Bones, a reluctant attendee, walks towards them, with a smile on her face and her enchanted camera around her neck a la muggle style. The photographer at Puff Post is forced to do their first spread back from winter break on Hogwarts’ newly married couple.

“So, Mrs. LeStrange, just get you and your husband how you want,” she comments, not entirely sure what Bellatrix wants. Amelia has learned that Bellatrix gets what she wants.

Bella asks as she gets her and Rodolphus situated, “So who is writing this article? It better not be the mudblood you had for our engagement announcement.”

“No Mrs. LeStrange, I’ll be writing this article.” Amelia half-heartedly assures, “I will have the issue up and running the first day back from break.”

“Good,” Rodolphus comments, “I’m assured that you met with the LeStrange and Black matriarchs discussing what you can and cannot put into your spread.”

“I’ve been to pureblood functions before and have worked directly with the sacred twenty-eight,” Amelia fiddles with her camera, “I know what I can and cannot do.”

“Make sure the article runs by my mother first,” Rodolphus tells her.

Amelia rolls her eyes, “I’m not getting paid unless it does.”

“That’s good, halfblood.” Bellatrix notes.

Throughout the conversation, Amelia was taking a ton of quick small pictures of the pair in a variety of poses. Amelia couldn’t care less about the LeStrange couple, but pureblood affairs always get a good spike in viewership totals and Hufflepuff house does look to make some money out of this, even if it’s used for other things besides improving the paper. Besides, Rodolphus is headboy and Bellatrix is the Slytherin’s quidditch team captain, they’re practically Slytherin idols.

Amelia comments, “See you in DADA, Rodolphus.”

“You too Miss Bones.” He replies, dragging his wife onto the dance floor.

Whilst their spinning and sliding across the floor, Bellatrix’s smile turns into a sneer, “How much longer, Roddy?”

“Not too much longer, Bella,” he answers, “We just have to wait until every pureblood family has left.”

“Luckily the Prewetts and Weasleys haven’t overstayed their welcome,” Bellatrix notes, “I didn’t want them here originally.”

“Politics Bella, politics.”

“Politics can shove一” Bellatrix starts.

Rodolphus interrupts her, “Now is that how a pureblood wife is supposed to act?”

“Shut it,” Bella replies, “I don’t give a damn how I am supposed to act.”

Rodolphus takes her in for a dip when the orchestra changes key, “Then why were you so well behaved during the ceremony?”

“I love putting on a good show.” Bellatrix comments, “I’ll please your mother this one time.”

“She won’t be appeased until she gets an heir.” Rodolphus comments.

Flipping the script and dipping her husband, she tells him, “Your mother doesn’t scare me. I’m a Black by blood and I’ll be damned if anyone under me tells me what to do.”

“There is the spitfire I enjoy out of you.”

“Bugger off.”

“Can’t,” Rodolphus replies, “Only half of the ballroom has left. Most people have decided on staying to chat.”

“Well I’m leaving,” she stops dancing and grabs the side of her dress with her left hand, “care to join me?”

“Do I ever?” Rodolphus answers with a question, but follows her out anyways.   
  



End file.
